


First Contact

by Rita_Estrazda



Series: The stories of Okera Vekra [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_Estrazda/pseuds/Rita_Estrazda
Summary: The Clone Wars have begun. Republic Trooper Lieutenant Okera Vekra is given command of a clone platoon and a simple mission to assist in convoy escort on Christophsis
Series: The stories of Okera Vekra [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659139
Kudos: 3





	First Contact

###  **_13:6:15_ **

Lines of troopers stood at the ready in their clean white armour being inspected by their superiors. Okera Vekra stood out at the front of her platoon, and stood out in general. She was taller than the clones behind her, not including her tall Montreal, her skin was a soft blue colour with white markings upon her face and body. Two long head tails running down the side of her head with one down the back. She was a Togruta, having been a mechanic in the Republic army that preceded the Grand Army. She wasn’t the only non clone in the army with such a need for combat ready troops but she was one of the few non humans in an active combat role. Even if it was only the rear echelon, she was still proud to be serving. Their armour wasn’t shiny and new like the others, it was worn from use and only recently repainted to better match the white of the trooper armour with the blue stripes of a lieutenant. This was more of a formality than an actual rank. Her job was to fix things and make sure the boots on the ground had what they needed. the clone captain nodded as he passed her and the rest of her team, thirty six in total.

###  **_13:6:18_ **

The trip to Christophsis wasn’t an uplesent one, most of Okera’s time was spent preparing for the battle to come. The AT-TE was one of her favorite vehicles to work on, the large hulking machines always provided a challenge. Ensuring that every system was working and all the weapons were loaded and ready to go. Comlink chirping to life, a voice came through.  
 _“All Lieutenants report for briefing.”_ It would take Okera a while to get used to being a position of importance. Moving down onto the catwalk around the machine and heading down to her second in command.   
“Sergeant, you’re in charge of the platoon whilst I’m at briefing.”   
“Sir, shouldn’t that go to the sergeant of first squad.” He protested looking unsure. She smiled flicking her lekku.   
“Well you were the first one I saw so congratulations you’ve been voluntold ‘388” Patting his shoulder as she passed.”   
“Excuse me Sir?” Stopping she glanced back, “Well uhh this might be a bit silly but I would prefer to be called Omen if that is okay with you sir.” Tilting her head and smiling.   
“Of course Omen, pass the word if anyone else chooses a name to just let me know.” 

Okera moved down to stand with the other platoon Lieutenants, feeling out of place once again. Captain CC-3774 took off his helmet as he approached the Platoon Lieutenants.   
“Okay Rear Echelon the main fighting force of the Regiment will be focusing on strategic hard points and defensive garrisoning. Our task is to keep things moving in terms of ammunition, medical supplies and engineering tasks, as is expected. We will be the last out of the Venator when it lands and will be convoying the supply trucks with two AT-TEs to cover us.”   
“What about aerial transport sir?” A lieutenant piped in.   
“Although we have broken through the blockade around the planet to get us down, the separatist still have air superiority. Moving on foot is the safest option”   
“Sir, do we really have to take the serving girl?” The troopers besides Okera smirked..   
“Aren’t we soldiers sir? When did we become babysitting services, sir?” Another added with a laugh.   
“Permission to speak freely sir.” Okera having enough   
“Granted Lieutenant” The captain smiled, knowing what was about to come.   
“For your information Lieutenant CL-5492 I have eight years more experience than you. I have seen active combat, I know how to fight and I have killed. It isn’t me you need to worry about protecting, it’s just your precious ego.”   
“Why you little-” The first one taking a step forward.   
“Enough Lieutenant! You are an officer, start acting like it and show some respect. We don’t need this bickering out in the field. Our task is to escort the backlines. Whilst it may not be the most intense job it is critical to the success of the Regiment. Now prepare your squads and get ready to move out”

###  **_13:6:19 Planetside_ **

The convoy was making good progress through the crystalline landscape, one walker at the front and the other at the tail with the cargo trucks between. Okera found herself at the back of the convy with her platoon spread out to cover the tail end, situated next to the AT-TE with a couple of scout walkers for support. The convoy was making good ground moving as fast as it could through the crystalline landscape. It was nearing the middle of the cycle when an explosion erupted from the front of the convoy. A second passing over the platoon knocking down one of the walkers, troopers scattering to avoid the falling machine and blaster fire. 

“Ambush Droids left side, left side.” Okera shouldering her rifle and firing into the droids as they came out from their concealed position along the side of the road. Red blaster bolts shot overhead as she took up position using the fallen walker as cover..   
“Spread out, watch your spacing! Get that walker moving now!” Giving orders on her radio, a tank shot slamming into the side of the AT-TE. It wasn’t her first time under fire, but this was much more than she was used to. The smell of burning flesh, blood splattering her face followed by a scream, freezing as she watched the trooper next to her fall to the ground with a large wound in his side. The heavy force of a blast wave slamming into her forcing the togruta prone, dirt covering her. Pulling herself up, dazed from the blast she watched as more troopers were cut down by the droids fire,, the platoon caught in a crossfire. Another blast pushed her prone, feeling the heat on her exposed lekku. A crunch of tearing metal, a secondary blast from the AT-TE as it fell in a heap. A shot slamming into something above her, the full weight of a trooper falling on her, a shot having penetrated the weaker portions of his armour. With desperation she dragged herself out from under him, her armour covered in blood and grit. Managing to stand and making a run for cover, she was knocked down again, feeling the heat against her back even with the thermal layer. Groaning with the breath knocked out of her, a droid rounding the corner and turning to her. Instinct brought her sidearm up firing two shots to the chest, falling in a heap of metal, more coming from around the downed walker. Scrambling back and firing off shots, feeling the heat from shots passing her and dirt being thrown up onto her visor.

A glancing blow on her left shoulder caused her to scream as she kept firing till the pistol clicked empty. Rolling behind a leg of the walker, a squelching sound as she landed on something. Looking down she regretted it immediately, what was left of a trooper was under her body, crushed by the falling transport and now she was covered in his blood. Without a second thought she grabbed his blaster, switching to full auto. The bulky armour making it hard to shoulder the rifle, she jammed it under her arm and opened fire on the droids approaching her. More blue blaster fire coming in from the side and behind her.   
“Lieutenant, we have you covered. Come on” She glanced back at the squad of clones that had dug in. Pulling the pin out of one of the smokes on her belt, dropping it to the ground and waiting, one, two, she ran as fast as she could not looking back. The cover was a low wall, she ran straight into it rolling over the top and landing with a thud on the other side.   
“Lieutenant are you hurt!” One of the troopers looked at her, shocked by the amount of blood covering her plate and the two burn marks.   
“Gonna bruise, hit the plate.” Looking around her, the squad surrounding her was a full compilation, the green paint on one of the troopers armours marking him as the sergeant. She smiled recognising him as omen. Further on she saw another squad moving to flank. Both of them were her squads. Well time to take control, she thought   
“Thanks for the cover, I thought I was dead.” Placing her hand on the troopers shoulder as she sat up taking shots at the droids. “ Omen sitrep?”   
“Full battalion of droids by the looks of it, we have no support and most of the transport vehicles have been disabled or destroyed. We are completely cut off.” Okera loading a new charge pack, taking the information in with a growl of frustration.

More droids kept moving through the smoke of the burning wreck, then out of the clouds two droid transports moved in, opening up it’s hatch.   
“Ah shit. Sargent, launch HE now!” Pointing at the transport.   
“Yes sir” The trooper loading a shell into the underslung launcher of his rifle. A blast as it shot out, hitting the rack of droids as it started to move. The arm collapsing disabling the deployment.   
“Good shot brother, start moving your squad back fighting retreat, take off into the forest bearing one fourty. We should meet up with the main force. Do you know where the company captain is.”   
“No sir he hasn’t been responding to our calls.” Okera frowned at this, she was only an officer due to technicality she didn’t have the same combat training as the clones. Even if she had more actual experience, she had little training leading a company. Well time to learn, she thought.   
“Okay Omen take the platoon get back. Work together to pull out and start moving one forty. All platoons, Lieutenant Vekra taking opscom. Fighting retreat, fall back one four zero. I repeat fall back one four zero. Regroup, and entrench” Okera sticking near the squad as they began falling back, the three surviving squads of the platoon working in unison bounding and moving until they could fully disengage and started running. 

The company was gathered in a large clearing with one platoon on each cardinal direction using the rocks as cover. Okera gathered with the singular surviving Lieutenant and the Seargets that had taken over as platoon leads, they had a data pad set out mapping the operational area.   
“So we are here, the convoy is destroyed and we are half strength. We have no communication with the Battalion command. Our best hope is to push through the lines here and regroup.”   
“We could probably organise what’s left into three platoons sir. That might help us move through”   
“Valid point Lieutenant, three full strength is better than four at scattered strength. Given our survivors we may unbalance squad structure but I don’t see that being a problem. We all need to work as one to make it out of here” Blaster fire opened up, breaking them all from their thoughts.   
“ _Contact contact right side_ ”   
“Fuck it out of time. Second and fourth join together, fall back and entrench bearing one, four, six. Third platoon bound back further by half a click. First rally up with me let’s take down these clankers. Fighting retreat go, go, go!” Okera grabbed her blaster and rushed forward. A trooper taking a hit as she passed him, pausing to cover and fire, hud showing him still alive.   
“Medic over here now!” Pinging her position and fighting off any droids. Moving the two of them to a better defensive position. Droids coming out into the clearing, not caring as their ranks fell favoring mass assault over tactics.   
“ _Lieutenant! Pop smoke, give me cover to get to you_ ” Glancing back to the medic, she pulled the pin not even throwing it from her belt. The cylinder hissed as a plume of white smoke spread out covering the three of them.   
“Get him back with the other platoons. First platoon, hold fast for five minutes then we’ll back off” She turned her head to a sound firing two shots into the smoke, one hit something solid but didn’t drop it. Firing three more until the towering silvered droid fell.   
“Thanks I didn’t even see that clanker”   
“Consider yourself lucky I’m on your side then. Move them when you can. I’ll cover you and get you both to safety.”   
“Of course sir” Raising her blaster as the three of them backed off, Okera firing off into the smoke, able to hear the droids better than the clones and fire in their general direction. Rifle clicking empty, a mechanical figure coming into range. Reaching for her pistol and finding an empty holster she grabbed her vibro blade. Giving a hiss she jumped forward past the smoke to a waiting B1. Blade slicing through the head, bearing teeth and using the body of the bot to take a wild shot from another droid. Pivoting her droid shield taking it’s blaster and firing into two more droids, disarming a third as she let the hulk drop.   
“Hey that’s not fair we didn’t see you” Firing into the chest and turning the thing to scrap. 

She rushed back to the rest of the platoon, loading a new charge pack as she did. Turning to Omen, she smiled directing them to fall back with her.  
“Well it’s a pleasure to see you still alive sergeant”   
“Those clankers aren’t going to take me down so easily sir.”   
“Love that enthusiasm. Let’s get our platoon back to second give them the fight then fall past three by half a click. We should be able to disengage after that.”   
“Yes sir, All units, orders from Lieutenant Vekra. Fighting retreat, fall back one four six. I repeat fall back one four six” Okera sticking near the point as they began falling back with the free surviving squads of the platoon. Blaster fire came out of nowhere, screams from the troopers around her. Coming into a clearing upon a group of B1 droids, and a handful of super battle droids.   
“Fuck sc-” Okera tried shouting, the clone in front of her going down, shot overpenitrating and slamming into her. The Togruta falling, most of the energy gone but still enough to knock her prone with the blast.   
“Ow…” Exposed and wounded she lay still as the other troopers moved to cover, opening fire and taking on the squad of droids as best they could. All she could do was lay and watch playing dead. Cut down from thirty troopers to less than a score survivors scattering, trying valiantly to keep fighting even with their own wounds.   
“Break contact, fall back, fall back.” Omen called the retreat, dragging what he could back into the forests. It was a moment before the droids moved forward.   
“I think some of them are still alive. Do we take prisoners?” One of them asked, looking towards the commanding droid.   
“I don’t know, they’re just clones.”   
“What about that one?” Pointing to Okera. She lay as still as possible, hoping they would look over her. “I don’t know, is she even alive?”   
“She’s not a clone”   
“Well that’s obvious. I don’t think she is a jedi either”   
“I say we kill them all” The super piped up.   
“Well yeah but the non clone might have valuable intelligence.”   
“What even is that race?”   
“I think it’s a Togruta.”   
“Hey is that a gre-” An explosion scattering the droids, one of the wounded rolling it into the cluster of droids as they argued. Okera popping up, shouldering her blaster and firing into the surviving droids as three other troopers did the same, dropping the squad. Another squad of clones burst through the forest screaming a war cry that turned to disappointment as they realised the threat was already taken care of.   
“Took your time” Okera sitting up and winching in pain “Fuck I think I broke a rib. Ahh. Sitrep anyone?”   
“Multiple KIA, some wounded both light and heavy.” Slowly pulling herself up.   
“Defensive position. Second platoon we need assistance at pinged location. Cover us while we triage the wounded.”   
“ _On our way sir_ ”

Another half an hour and the company was on the move again spread out and coming up onto a ridgeline.  
“Sir contact down below. Looks like friendlies, they’re engaging clankers.” Okera pushed up to point. Looking down below she saw a saber among the frey pulling up her rangefinders and getting a better look.   
“212th looks like it’s Master Kenobi down there. We should get down there and help. Then we can regroup with the 327th” The troopers nod in agreement.   
“First platoon, take second and swing around to hit that droid column on the back left side. Third come with me, we will take the wounded and commune with Master Kenobi.”   
“Yes sir. You heard the Lieutenant let’s go. For the republic!” the Troopers taking off in each direction as ordered. Okera leading her platoon straight down the hill, breaking off a squad to go with her straight to Kenobi. The squad pushed up spreading out and fighting with the other troopers. Okera moved beside the jedi firing and clankers.   
“Master Kenobi sir. Lieutenant Vekra and what’s left of my company are at your service.” The two of them moving and taking down droids, saber deflecting bolts as she kept firing into the droids.   
“A pleasure to have your help Lieutenant. What unit are you from?”   
“3rd company 4th Logistics battalion.”   
“Logistics? What are you doing in the front”   
“I think we can do a full debrief later Master. The rest of the company is over there hitting the clankers from the side.Our wounded are being pulled back behind your lines.” Directing the Jedi to those as she kept moving with him firing at droids.   
“That’s some good initiative, Lieutenant. Okay follow my orders and we’ll get through this” He smiled at her giving a twirl of his saber.   
“Here by your side sir”   
“Okay troopers charge” There was a war cry as the troopers moved in against the droids. 

####  **Two hours later**

“So let me make sure I have this all correct. Your convoy got ambushed, commanding officers killed, and you took command pulling your troopers back and saving their lives” Obi wan leaning forward, Okera across from him being seen by a medic for her bruises and wounds.  
“Yes sir, I did what was necessary.” He nodded, a trooper walked in removing his helmet.   
“You wanted to see me, General?” It took Okera a moment, winching as a cold bandage was applied to a burn on her lekku.   
“Commander” She noted in respect.   
“Yes, this is Lieutenant Okera Vekra, the one I told you about. An excellent and loyal soldier who has worked with the republic for many years. I and a number of other jedi have had the pleasure of working with her in the past. I find it a great loss to the republic leaving her in a logistics position” Her attention caught by the jedis words, taking a moment to compose herself.   
“Thank you master Kenobi, though I-”   
“Well then we best fix that mistake General. Okera Vekra I am promoting you to the rank of Captain and putting you in charge of the 12th company of my own regiment.” Okera couldn’t find her words for a moment, her surprise turning to a smile.   
“I will not disappoint you Commander. Thank you” The commander nodded to them both turning to leave.   
“Commander, if I may. There is a sergeant I worked with who was essential in assisting with the evacuation. I would very much like to bring him into the company as well.”   
“I don’t see why not. Rest up for now, you will be briefed later.”

###  **_13:6:20_ **

“One more time for those of you that were asleep during the briefing. Two hundred and twelfth attack battalion and five oh first, third regiment are sitting pretty on the city getting all the glory. We have the unenviable task of hitting key hard points surrounding the city. First battalion is doing the heavy lifting and hitting the space port. We specifically are to be assaulting a region outside the capital that the droids have set up base in. The plan is to get in behind and cut off their supply route. I’m sure this company is more than capable of getting the job done.” Okera racking off the key points to her lieutenants as the transports flew low over the terrain. “We will be performing a hammer and anvil attack. First and second platoon are with me. We will make the anvil creating a hard point at the front of the droid forces, settled down in a valley. Third, fourth you will come in from their six attacking from the crystalian forests. Lieutenant Bead I’m sure you can fine tune the attack plan once you get your boys on the ground.” the transport shaking slightly as it descended. Gripping the handle tighter  
“Of course sir. Though if I may sir, some of the troops are a little hesitant because of your… um” Of course they had their doubts in her, being togruta and all.   
“Look, and this goes out to everyone. I may not be cut from the same cloth as you all so to speak. That being said I do have the training and experience to be capable of such a mission. I will admit this is my first time taking a company, however I won’t be the only captain taking their troopers out for the first time. Trust in me and I’ll get you home” Keeping her words steady and calm, she was not trying to scold them or show doubt even though she had some.   
“Well sir, personally I trust you to get us through this.” She smiled and checked her rifle one last time.   
“Well Bead, most plans don’t survive first contact with the enemy. Let’s get this done and take out that base.”   
“Almost down sir”   
“Thank you pilot. Okay platoon get ready.” Slowing down for approach, doors opened just as the craft touched down.   
“Go, go, go. Spread out three sixty!” 

Rifle going into her shoulder as the troopers spread out the two platoons fortifying their position quickly, LAAT taking off and heading back.   
“First platoon take point, let’s move quickly and get into position. Second, watch our tails.” The troopers started moving two squads at a time taking either side of the road that lead down the narrow valley. During one of the bounds a message got passed down and the squads fell back.   
“Droid convoy moving down the road.”   
“Scatter. Use the rocks of the valley as cover. We don’t want to engage just yet.” Giving her orders and moving herself as they split and scattered into smaller groups obscuring themselves from the encroaching convoy. 

Okera stepped back trying to huddle back, there was a cracking sound below her feet. Looking down she had no time to react as the ground gave way behind her, hitting the ground with a thud as she hit the ground and started rolling down the incline, coming to a stop at a stalagmite. Keeping still, she dared not make any noise, lest her troopers be spotted.   
_“Captain convoy has passed, you okay down there”_ An exhale of relief, finally moving and getting upright, turning on the torch attached to her helmet.   
“Bruised up but I’ll be fine” Casting her light around, glittering sparks as it reflected off crystals inlayed in the walls. “Send a rope down, I’d rather not scramble up.” Moving forward there was a soft clatter, looking down her light fell upon a small crystal. Another larger clatter as a rope was passed down. She grabbed the crystal tucking it into a pocket before taking up the rope and ascending.   
“Having fun sightseeing sir?” One of the troopers chuckled as she pulled herself out of the hole.   
“Yeah it was cool, pitty all I got was this lousy t-shirt” Smiling as they formed back up and kept moving. 

It wasn’t long before they made it to the rally point, spreading out and digging in.  
“Lieutenant Bead, we are in position and awaiting your attack.” crouching behind her trench with the radio trooper next to her, she didn’t like being further back from the main force but it made sense with her position.   
_“Captain, can you confirm your grid, data pad is acting up”_ She paused, not seeing a reason why. It was a small forward operating base and with their position and plan the risk of friendly fire was practically none.   
“Um, minus 1 north of the grid cords we gave you. Is everything okay over there?” It took a moment for him to respond.   
_“Of course everything is fine sir, five mikes till our attack”_   
“Okay troopers five minutes, be ready for them.” A shiver crept down the togruta’s spine. She was starting to doubt her choices and the whole plan. This was her mission and if it went wrong troopers would die. 

As expected the seperatist forces tried to make a rapid retreat as half the company closed in on them with overwhelming firepower. The Droids abandoned the post quickly, following orders to get the remaining MTT and armour out of the base and towards the main battle. What they weren't expecting was to march right into an ambush.    
“Open fire!” Okera giving the orders, rockets streaming into the armoured transports taking out one and disabling two. The escorting droids struggled to react as the troopers closed in.    
“Give it to ‘em… Ah” A shot slamming into the helmet of a trooper, dropping like a stone and tumbling down the hill. Okera kept running, bound and move, directing her troopers and firing down on the droids. A hail of fire came down upon her, trooper next to her taking a shot to the chest with a scream. He hit the ground hard, something breaking, groaning in pain but still alive.    
“Jax, Lucky cover him, wait for a medic. Rest of you keep pushing, next cover point entrench there. Go!”    
“Yes sir.” Sprinting and spreading out as the other platoon came down from the other side, entrapping the droids.    
“Bead sitrep” huddling down in a small trench calling on long range.   
“ _ We can see your forces now captain we got the dr- _ ” Cutting off suddenly, the togruta swore under her breath.   
“Okay platoon one, platoon two stick to the plan close in.”   
“Fighters!” Okera looked up as three looming shapes came down.   
“Spacing, spacing” 

The two fighters on the edge opened fire with their cannons, troopers screaming and falling as they were ripped apart. The center one fired rockets into the valley. Okera covering herself as the ground shook around her. Dirt and debris thrown up, ringing in her Montral as the battle carried on.   
“Sir are you hurt?” A trooper rushing over to her, she shifted, the radio operator dead with blood dripping from under his helmet, laying sprawled over the mound.    
“Just dazed, get our AA onto those flyers, I’ll call in fighter support and transport. We are almost done here friend. Stick with me and you’ll make it through.”   
“Of course si- Ah!” Shot missing her and slamming into his chest, passing through and through he crumpled down. Three deep breaths to steady herself.   
“ _ Captain Vekra. Captain Vekra do you copy _ ” Reaching for the long range shouldering her rifle and opening up on the droids.   
“Send”   
“ _ Airsupport is on route sir. We have the clankers on the run. We’ve won! _ ” She glanced over at the two dead troopers near her, then towards the wounded and slain scattered around. They had won but it wasn’t without cost.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a series covering the Clone Wars delving into the effects of the troops on the ground outside of the heroism of the jedi.


End file.
